


Team Sweep

by TheDancingDragon81



Series: Silver Resistance: The untold tales of the unsung heroes [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Backround Character(s), Cleaning, Gen, Gift, Mystery Dungeon, OC centric, Pokemon - Freeform, Silver Resistance (PMD), all mess must be eliminated, fanon of a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDragon81/pseuds/TheDancingDragon81
Summary: Two Pokemon, one goal- to become the best darn cleaners that Ambera has ever seen.Otherwise known as 'Two lonely friends who are a little less lonely when they're together.'Gift Fic For ScytheRider:https://www.deviantart.com/scytherider





	Team Sweep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407232) by ScytheRider. 



Lunch rush was as per usual, chaotic. Cinna flinched as yet another bowl of leppa berry soup was flung into the air, the pink goop splashing all over the table, dripping down the sides. Her tail twitched but she refrained from moving. Not yet. It wasn’t time yet.

 

She let loose a strangled squeak as a half-eaten loaf of perfectly good bread tumbled to the ground… Her feet began to tap impatiently and dimly she realised that her tail was twitching even more violently now.  _ Not yet. _

 

She heard more than saw Boon slide in beside her, it was interesting how attuned she was to the wet sucking sound his body made against the floor. Her teammate gave a noncommittal hum as he surveyed the carnage.

 

Cinna’s body began to tremble from excitement, all this mess... so much mess. Eyes darted to the left.  _ There! _ A team leaving, An unclean table.

 

Her feet flew across the cafeteria, nimble and quick she dodged surprised pokemon with a practised ease. Tail sweeping away behind her, any dirt her footsteps may have accidentally trekked were instantly swept up in the fluffy grey storm.

 

Jumping up, Cinna made quick work of any food scraps- piling them up on one end of the table and sliding them off the other into Boon’s awaiting mouth.

 

Lumping all the unclean ( _ how dare these dirty dishes exist!?)  _ bowls into a wobbly stack she all but shoved them at her teammate. They had to be quick.    
  
Satisfied that Boon had the wobbling tower of bowls under control Cinna turned back to survey her prey once more. Pulling a shiny green bottle off her utility belt she made quick work of lathering up her wonderful tail with frothy  _ clean  _ soap. Sheathing it like one would a sword Cinna shuddered. This was the best part!

 

Up and down the table she danced, like a gardevoir she too was elegant. A swish of her soapy tail, a spin here and there, Cinna mirrored the moves she had practised since birth perfectly.

 

An analysis of the floor alerted her to the presence of a slight bit of mud on the left side-  _ perhaps left over from the previous team? _ No matter. A twirl and it was gone- nothing but suds.

 

Bounding over to Boon, Cinna dipped her tail in the awaiting bucket of freshwater,  _ ah they worked so well together!  _

 

Gone went the suds! Gone went the final traces of dirt! All that was left was a sparkling (slightly wet) table.

 

The small Pokemon looked over her handiwork checking for any spots she may have missed. Satisfied that there were none she retreated back to the sidelines, sheltered behind a pillar. Watching. Waiting.

 

The afternoon rolled on, so did the two hard-working pokemon. Table after table they cleaned, practically unnoticed in the hustle and bustle of the resistance cafeteria. They would not stop, not until it was once again sparkling and ready for the dinner rush.

 

Cinna withheld a wince- the dinner rush was always the worst. The base is always hungriest at the end of the day- when all the teams out on adventures return with empty bellies, she usually only got minutes to clean the table before yet another team sat down. She got them clean of course. She was the best.

 

Her stomach rumbled and she would have blushed had there been any other pokemon around to hear it, as it was there were only two teams left. Two tables she had yet to clean.

 

Boon gave a concerned rumble beside her, why he bothered Cinna didn’t know. He knew she wouldn’t be able to eat… not until it was  _ all  _ clean. 

 

It would be alright if she sat down for a bit though, just a tiny bit to rest her legs. She’d get back to work as soon as one of the two teams finished eating… and as long as no one else came in. 

 

Ever vigilant Cinna studied the team closest to her. She wasn’t eavesdropping! Cinna wouldn’t let herself eavesdrop. Resistance work was a secretive business, everyone had their part to play and hers was to clean until she could clean no more.

 

She was just… observing. She’d seen this team before hadn’t she? There definitely weren’t many teams with a charmander, at least not in this part of Ambera.

 

Oh, that’s right! They used to come here all the time- The charmander and the bulbasaur that is. They would eat just the two of them, maybe with the Scyther. She remembered their faces- Happy, wonder-filled even. 

 

Cinna hadn’t seen them here in a while, not since they became such a renowned team. But something seemed…  _ off _

 

The furry cleaner studied the table intently, something… someone was missing.

 

Cinna’s tail twitched. _ Where was the bulbasaur?  _

 

So intent on her thoughts she almost didn’t realise the only other team had left, it was Boon’s purple body oozing away in her vision that made her break focus. Right. The other table was free- time to clean. 

 

Half-heartedly she began her dance again, she knew Boon could sense her distress- she’d have to apologise to her partner later, can’t be slacking on the job. Cinna chewed on her lip partway through a twirl.  _ Was the Bulbasaur okay? _

 

It took Team Sweep (She really should get that name changed… _ but it’s kind of grown on her _ ) 70 seconds longer than average to clean the table. Cinna berated herself internally- this behaviour was unacceptable.

 

Each division was only as strong as each member. All of them were like pages in a book. The story wasn’t perfect unless all the words were there- all the pages could be read.

 

With renewed determination she glided across the floor. The charmander’s team was leaving, their table must be cleaned and then maybe she could rest and possibly eat something. 

 

Cinna bit back a happy sigh whilst Boon let out a disappointed groan. The table was almost clean! Blinking she turned her attention to the stragglers making their way out the door- the Raichu was lingering… how odd.

 

Even odder was the apple he threw her way. Startled Cinna nearly dropped it, paws fumbling to keep a hold whilst Boon went to fetch the water bucket.

 

Raising her gaze to meet the eyes of the thoroughly amused Raichu she smiled nervously at his cheesy thumbs up. She felt so giddy inside… was this what it felt like to be noticed?

 

A quick slightly awkward (On her part) wave later and he was gone. Boon was back and the table had yet to be cleaned.

 

Putting the apple thoughtfully aside for later, the table was scrubbed and rinsed in what must have been a division record for the fastest clean ever…. Maybe she should get that inscribed on a plaque?

 

* * *

 

Boon followed ever-silently behind her as they made their way out the door. It was quiet for once. Cinna wasn’t surprised though- it was only an hour till the lunch menu became the dinner menu. If they were hungry, then most pokemon would just snack on something light to tide them over, dinner was almost ceremonious- it strengthened the bonds of one’s team and made for a jolly end to the day.

 

Munching absently on the apple Cinna gave her partner a sidelong glance. 

 

“I like them.”

 

The pleased hum rumbling down the hall let Cinna know that she wasn’t the only one. 

 

“Do you think…” She slowed down slightly, ears twitching, tail flicking. 

 

“Do you think we could clean their rooms?” 

 

Her partner was quiet for a while before a deep gurgling sound met her ears and Cinna flushed red. 

 

“Stop laughing at me! That’s not very nice you know.” Cinna tried to keep her own lips from twitching upwards. The gurgling didn’t stop.

 

Mock slapping her partner with her tail the grey Minccino blushed an even darker shade of fuschia. 

 

“I just want to repay them for the apple!” More gurgling. “Honest! That’s all!” The gurgles became louder. 

 

Huffing Cinna turned her nose up in the air. Trying to act offended. Boon said nothing (like always) but he finally stopped laughing long enough to wave goodbye.

 

Grinning, Cinna waved back before calling out after him.

 

“We’re on dinner duty tomorrow! So don’t forget to bring your A-Game!” 

 

The following affirmative wave warmed her fluffy heart. They went unnoticed by the majority of the division but they didn’t need fame and glory to be happy. All they needed was each other… and a bucket full of water… and a soapy bottle… and tables…

 

__ Right- All we need is each other. Let’s just stick with that.  
  


* * *

 

Cinna waved shyly to a passing haunter as she swept her tail up and down the hall. This area of the base was sorely visited… really the only ones who ever came here were Boon, Herself, and the occasional passing ghost pokemon.  

__

It was unnoticed, forgotten even, a sheltered hidey-hole tucked away from the rest of the division. It was why Team Sweep liked it. Granted, it was bothersome having to wander all the way down here every day just to sleep. Sometimes Cinna wished that they were a proper resistance team. One that had adventures! (One that actually left the base) If only so she didn’t have to drag her aching feet after a hard day’s work all the way down the stairs.

__

That could never happen though, so it was best she forgot such things and returned to dusting the nonexistent grime from the base floor.

__

Boon didn’t actually live down here… well, he did officially but it wasn’t often that her friend actually found himself properly asleep. She’d approached Dr Hypno with her concerns but he’d shrugged and told her there was nothing they could do. Sleepwalking was a natural thing, other than stocking Boon full of chesto berries there was nothing that Cinna could do to stop her friend from wandering off.

__

He slept in the oddest places sometimes- One time, he even got into the Kecleon Brother’s Store! Cinna had apologised profoundly on his behalf to the somewhat bemused brothers. She didn’t think they minded but that might of had something to do with the fact that they didn’t know how he slipped passed them either. To be fair, Cinna didn’t understand either.

__

Switching her dusting from the hallway to their actual rooms Cinna set about cleaning everything in their room (again). The picture from their first day as an actual team, the signed pecha scarf they received as a reward for spring-cleaning the entirety of Team Absolution’s Den and the bucket with the broken handle that Boon gave Cinna for their second anniversary as a team. Ahh, the memories.

__

The beds were next; Hers- A neatly woven bed of straw covered in a pristine white blanket and a fluffy pink pillow, Boon’s- A hollowed out section of the floor stuffed with purple blankets with a basket of berries by its side.

__

There was nothing else in their bedroom save for a single torch that flickered high upon the wall. (The more things the more mess!)  It wasn’t much, but to Cinna and to Boon, this was home. Home is where the heart is after all.

__

They were content.

* * *

“Can I help ya…?” A slightly suspicious voice queried from somewhere in the hall behind her.

__

Cinna shook her head, eyes never straying from the wall, pupils locked firmly on the challenge in front of her.  _ There’s a spot. _

__

…

__

“Are ya sure?” The voice asked again sounding bemused.

__

Again Cinna shook her head, gaze completely focused, her paw inching towards the blue cloth on her utility belt.  _ Where did it come from? _

__

....

__

“So is that a sure, sure kid? Or is that like a ‘sure’ I need help sure? Because ya look a little out of your depth pipsqueak.” 

__

Cinna finally broke loose from her transfiction to turn and blink at the unfamiliar pokemon.  _ I wonder if that bone is sanitary? _ “I’m… I’m okay.”

__

The marowak in front of her offered up a disbelieving stare and leaned on its club.

__

“Is that the reason you're glaring at the wall like it stole your favourite berry?”

__

Cinna’s face flushed scarlet, the red hue standing out against her fluffy fur. Gesturing awkwardly she motioned to the odd stain marring the otherwise pristine stone. “T-there’s a spot.”

__

The stare was in full force now and Cinna had to fight the urge to flee.

__

“You’re glaring at the wall… ‘cause there’s a spot?” 

__

Cinna nodded. Tail twitching nervously. 

__

“Riiiight” The marowak drawled, entirely unconvinced. “Well don’tcha let me stop you kid. I’m sure that there spot is a brutal murderer that deserves to be brought to justice.”

__

Happy that the marowak at least wasn’t going to prevent her from doing her job Cinna returned her attention back to the spot marring the wall.

__

Cinna brought out her trusty blue cloth with a tiny bit of exaggerated flourish and began to scrub, mindful of the eyes peering over her shoulder. She had a job to do.

__

A good minute and a half later and the spot was finally beginning to wear off.  _ Success! _

__

A full three minutes and it was gone. The wall was pristine once again and Cinna could once again continue on her way.  _ Which direction was it again? _

__

“You lost kid?” 

 

Cinna jumped. In her quest to vanquish the mark she’d almost forgotten about the Marowak. 

__

Fidgeting again her eyes dropped to the floor. “No… I just, don’t come up here that much. I know the way.”  _ I think. _

__

“Well if you’re sure kid.” The marowak shrugged, bone slung casually over one shoulder now. 

__

“Th-thanks though.” 

__

In hindsight scampering off down the hallway probably wasn’t the most respectful way to talk to her fellow division member but Cinna had never been one for conversation. At least, if said conversation was happening with anyone but Boon. She could never be wary of Boon- They were partner’s after all.

__

* * *

__

So Cinna may have gotten a tiny bit lost in her haste to escape and she may or may not have ended up in an area she wasn't supposed to be. It wasn’t that she wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to be in this hallway, it’s just that… she wasn’t  _ expected  _ to be in this hallway. This hallway was for high ranking division members, and Cinna had the sneaking suspicion that the marowak she had met earlier was actually a member of one of those teams-  _ team remorse maybe? _

__

“State your name, division rank and what the hell you’re doing here.” The houndoom before her growled.

__

Cinna blinked and mumbled out “Cinna, Normal rank, the wall had a spot on it and it needed to be cleansed.” 

__

A closer study of the houndoom’s face revealed he had a fleck of dust just above his muzzle… right between his eyes actually… did he know? Should she mention it? Maybe not, most pokemon don’t like to be informed they were dirty. 

__

Cinna’s tail twitched. But… but what if he hated dirt as much as she did… she should tell him, maybe she could just wipe it off his face? Cinna eyed the snarling face of the houndoom thoughtfully, he was pretty big… and kind of intimidating. 

__

Cinna shrunk back and inched further away from the houndoom, maybe it would be best if she didn’t mention it.

__

“-And as a superior division member I demand that you leave this area immediately, it’s restricted access only-” Cinna zoned out for a moment, transfixed with the spot of dirt “-listening. Are you even listening to me!?!” 

__

Uh oh… The anger and annoyance seemed to roll off the houndoom, Cinna stumbled backwards, this was a mistake, she was trembling now.

__

“Lay off the kid Daemon, she’s with me.” Cinna wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or to just start running at the sound of the Marowak’s voice.

__

The houndoom- Daemon turned his snarl on the Marowak. “You know as well as I do Marrow that with things the way they are and with the situation at ..” He cut himself off with a glance and a glare towards Cinna. “... we shouldn’t be letting  _ strange _ pokemon walk willy-nilly around our main base of operations.” 

__

Marrow twirled his bone absently but his eyes were sharp. “She’s lost Daemon, ya can’t just go scaring the tail of kids because they wandered into the wrong hall.”

__

Daemon scoffed. “If they can’t handle authority what good would they do against the master’s armies.” Cinna had the slightest feeling that it wasn’t just her they were talking about now.

__

Daemon turned his glare to Cinna but it was somehow slightly softer than before (So pretty much still annoyed and angry) “Scram brat.”

__

Cinna was couldn’t have been happier to get away from the dirt instead of cleaning it. Shaking her still trembling tail, Cinna made a vow to avoid that hallway as much as she could. Sometimes you had to lose the cleaning battle in order to win the war.

 

* * *

__

She told Boon of course- about the spot, the marowak named Marrow and about Daemon. He let out an angry gurgle when she admitted how much Daemon scared her, but Cinna calmed him down.

 

Angry Boon meant for angry splatters of ooze littering the hallways and although Cinna had experience with that sort of thing, she would not want to wish it upon any hall. (Unless there was, of course, nothing else to clean… in which case Boon was welcome to splatter the halls all he liked, the more cleaning the better!)

 

* * *

 

Avoiding that hallway was harder than it seems. Especially when there's a bored Marowak trying to annoy an angry Houndoom.

 

"Cinna wasn't it?"  _He remembered her name._  
  
"y-yes?"  
  
"There's a great paying cleaning job up on my floor, seems  _someone 'accidentally'_ tripped and spilt Leppa berry juice all over the wall.  
  
  
Cinna was pretty sure that Marrow liked to see her squirm.

* * *

 

Cinna’s sopping wet tail glided across the floor. There was so much mess, so much to clean! Food scraps, berry juice and leftover seed shells, they clung to her tail as Cinna dumped it into the awaiting bucket once more.

 

“Think we should wax it again tonight Boon?” The floor was generally shiny… but a little extra shine would never hurt, besides, there weren’t that many Pokémon on base today, so it was the perfect opportunity to get some good-quality chores done.

 

Boon gave a pleased gurgle as Cinna passed him a particularly full plate of half-eaten leppa berries. Someone obviously hadn’t been very hungry- no matter, no food scraps would be wasted- Not while the dynamic duo were on the case. Eyes ever-vigilant Cinna scanned the remaining tables for any sign of trouble. No mess- not yet anyway.

 

Cinna’s tail twitched, and her paws tingled. She would always be ready to clean.

 

Boon’s slimy hand patted her head and Cinna giggled in response. “Yeah I know Boon, what should we do after we wax the floors- “

 

Cinna’s paws vibrated with excitement “Do you think the Kecleon brothers would let me polish their orb collection again?”

 

Her voice dipped to nearly a whisper as she leaned in conspiratorially “I heard from Haunt that the thief from Iron town has struck again- maybe they won’t- “

 

Cinna’s tail twinged, and she leapt into action, halfway through her sentence, weaving across the floor, Boon as always trailing steadily along behind her. Skidding to an almost ungraceful stop Cinna just barely managed to avoid crashing into the Pokémon in front of her.

 

Both Pokémon froze, Cinna with her tail ready for action, the treecko with her hands poised to pick up the fallen basket of bread rolls.

 

The treecko’s hand retreated as Cinna advanced and with a silent swoosh of her tail sent the bread rolls straight into Boon’s awaiting mouth. The treecko seemed confused for a moment before her face brightened considerably.

 

“Oh, you’re the ones Ray was talking about the other day, Team Sweep right? I’m Taka, it’s nice to meet you.” Taka held her hand out, green fingers waiting expectantly.

 

Cinna shook the hand on obligation before she squeaked out. “Yes, that’s us. My partner and I-“

 

Cinna gestured to herself and Boon with a nervous flick of her ears. “- we’re Team Sweep. Cinna and Boon, at your service.”

 

Cinna gave a small uncomfortable bow towards the other Pokémon as Taka grinned at her.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, are you new?” Idle conversation it was then, Cinna could handle this.

 

“Um… no, we’ve been here a few years actually.” Awkward chuckle. “We keep to ourselves though, so it’s understandable that you might not have seen us around.”

 

Taka gave her a weird look but shrugged good-naturedly. “Can’t say I’ve ever taken much notice of the cleaning staff before today, I always assumed that it was just for the training teams.” She grinned.

 

“I remember the good old days when I first started out- that was, before I advanced to proper missions though. Do you take actual missions too or is it just endless amounts of cleaning?”

 

Cinna’s smile turned a little fake, to the kind she wore whenever some Pokémon told her that Boon wasn’t as intelligent as she was, the kind she wore when she was feeling lonely-  but it was unlikely that Taka noticed, only Boon ever noticed. “No… we don’t take any ‘real’ missions… this is our speciality.”

 

Taka laughed again “I can see that- Hey I’ve got to go, my team’s got a mission soon but it was nice to meet you.”

 

Waving she ducked out of the mess hall and scurried off down the hallway. Cinna turned to Boon and her smile fell a little.

 

“Guess we better get back to the unimportant missions huh?” Her face brightened again once they were safely back behind their pole, two hygiene vigilantes on the look-out for some heinous villain of dirt.

 

Boon tapped her head and let loose a long comforting gurgle before gesturing towards the direction of their rooms and meandering off. To anyone else, it looked like he was going back to the rooms for a break, but Cinna knew he was going to get the wax. She couldn’t explain how she knew. They were partners, and that was that.

 

* * *

 

 

When Boon met Cinna he was confused. Cinna was kind, Cinna was loyal, and Cinna was brave, Cinna was also lonely and so was Boon.

 

Boon had been living in a dumpster when they met. A daily diet of rotten Pecha berries and scraps of paper. Boon had been curious at first, of the little minccino with haunted eyes that just wouldn’t stop scrubbing all the dirt on his dumpster away.

 

He’d been bemused when the little minccino had jumped back upon seeing him, taking a nervous inhale before standing her ground and politely telling him that dumpsters were no place for Pokémon to live.

 

He’d been saddened when she realised she understood him. She understood why he hated Pokémon that insulted his intelligence just because they couldn’t see past the outer layer that wasn’t able to talk. Boon saw that she understood that he was lonely, and it saddened him. Because if she could understand him than it meant that she must have felt it too.

 

Boon had never asked why Cinna was alone and likewise, Cinna had never asked why he didn’t hang around the others of his kind.

* * *

 

 

Cinna swished the waxy broom around the floor eagerly, looking overly pleased with the shine. So, what if other Pokémon didn’t see cleaning as a real mission!? Cleaning was her music and she was the dancer. Her tail swept the floor behind her free of any dust as she and the broom trailed along backwards after it.

 

Boon followed along with the bucket next to her, nudging it closer when Cinna twirled the stick for another dip. Cinna had never done the tail tango, but she knew that she and Boon would have made the ultimate dance partners.

 

When the floor was finished and neither Pokémon could stop smiling, Cinna flopped back onto her hindquarters and admired her handiwork. The shine of the floor reflecting them in all their cleaning glory.

 

With a blooming grin Cinna high fived Boon. “Beautiful work Boon. I know that the other Pokémon don’t always understand that what we do helps but-“

 

Cinna’s gaze marvelled at the sparkly clean finish of the now-waxed mess hall.

 

“-it does matter. Maybe they don’t always understand, but we do, and we’ll always be here to save the day. No stain is too strong, no mess is too small, Team Sweep will clean it all!” Cinna stuck a pose as she finished.

 

“Like it? It’s our new motto.”

 

If Boon’s booming gargles reverberated through the base halls who’s to say?

 

 

 

 

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: I had a feeling cleaning-duty would be given to all the beginner teams as it’s considered to be a boring chore. So I wanted to make a team who devoted themselves to cleaning. Enter Boon the goopy trashcan and Cinna the cleaning freak. Might revisit them with another one-shot/drabble later.
> 
>  
> 
> Cinna: 
> 
> https://sta.sh/010japavps7b


End file.
